Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! Special prize: secret The judge is Dancing Penguin. Dancing Penguin will not be here on January 2, so if any of the contests gets the maximum of 3 participants, please don't close it. Thank you. Winning When a contest gets 3 players, Dancing Penguin (the judge) will decide the winner. You can 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in one category. If you win, put a "Winner" Template on your user page. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. = Categories = Weekly Random Special The Weekly Random Special this week is: Craziest Looking Puffle! Make a picture of a puffle that looks really weird. The puffle can be doing anything, and can be saying something with a bubble callout. The picture can be edited from a real picture, or it can be made from scratch. Have fun! # TurtleShroom # POGOPUNK32 # Sign Here Image:Mabel image.jpg|Techincally, I drew the Mabel image, and she is hilarious. Image:RainbowPuffle.jpg|My impression of what it would look like if there was a rainbow puffle. Your Picture Here! Best Penguin Contest Take a picture of your penguin! The coolest/funniest/weirdest penguin will receive a special prize! #-- Metalmanager. TALK 16:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #POGOPUNK32 #sign here Image:Metalmanaanananager.png|Metalmanager Image:InjuredPogo.jpg‎|This is what happens when you try to prove Mabel wrong... Your picture here! Most Random Costume Contest Upload the most random costume ever. The winner will receive a special prize! #--[[User:Metalmanager| ~Metalmanager~ 17:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #Triskelle3 #sign here Image:RANDOM.png|Metalmanager's Most Random Costume Image:Random_pic.JPG|Triskelle3's random Costume Your picture here! Igloo Contest The title says it all. Take a picture of your igloo and post it here! The winner will receive a special prize! Both members and non-members can join (if you're a non-member use your creativity!) #POGOPUNK32 #sign here #sign here Image:Igloo.jpg|Hansel and Gretel visited POGOPUNK32's igloo once. Your picture here! Your picture here! Funniest Picture Contest Use a funny picture made and/or edited by you and show it here! The winner will receive a special prize! #[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #-- Metalmanager. TALK 16:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here Image:Explorersensei.PNG|Explorer PWNing Sensei with his gift in puffle training. Image:Fart_ninja.png|Metalmanager farting while playing Card-Jitsu! Your picture here! Best Edited Picture Contest Upload the edited picture ever. The winner will receive a special prize! #[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #-- _Metalmanager_ 17:24, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here Image:Leavingcp.GIF|This is from the template . Ironically, it was edited from an edited picture. Image:Club_Ninja.png|Club Ninja! (Made by Metalmanager) Your picture here! Strangest Quote Contest The strangest quote that Penghis Khan could ever say! The winner will receive a special prize! #-- _Metalmanager_ 17:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #TurtleShroom #sign here Coolest Puffle Name Contest I have a big problem: I just adopted a puffle (fake!) and he needs a name. If it helps, he's black and loves to skate. The winner will receive a special prize! #Krypton -- Metalmanager. TALK 16:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #Wolvernine Thunderclap -- User:Triskelle3 #Chuckles POGOPUNK32 05:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Best Idea for New Room Contest The best idea will receive a special prize! # Peanut64- Club Penguin Times Newspaper Office Building # -- _Metalmanager_ 22:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Outside of the Ski Lodge (So when you go out the door it doesn't go to Ice Fishing, It goes to the new room.) # POGOPUNK32 02:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Mall (Big building, has a gift shop with different clothes, pet shop, sport shop with different clothes and such and such)